


Jam's Writer's Dump [unedited]

by Jammy



Category: Neopets
Genre: ?? - Freeform, M/M, Random Stories, Unfinished, art dump, ask to tag, jambles, stories, writing dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy/pseuds/Jammy
Summary: When a fanfiction can't budge or is showing signs that it might never be updated, this is where they will go.Calicko was made by- werelupewoods![This summary will be updated if any more stories are added]Latest story: Sibling's Quarrel-  Nickolas had to break up a really nasty fight between his young nephew Kanrik and his eldest sister Katherine. Even Nickolas was shocked at the amount of damage was done to the poor boy. As he was bandaging Kanrik's wounds, the young Gelert asks his uncle about his older sister, does Katherine really hate him? Why does she act like this?Was she always like this?





	1. Invitation 2- Meeting Cathal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werelupewoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelupewoods/gifts), [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



> The very first story to this dump I'm doing, there's a lot of fics I want to finish but rather don't have the motivation to finish or...I just can't find a way to finish them. Some of these hold headcanons that I want to share about my characters/relationships with characters and I haven't shared them yet. So, here they are. 
> 
> \-- -- 
> 
> Invitation 2- Meeting Cathal
> 
> With Kanrik being invited over to his father's estates by his uncle's request, he finds out that Nickolas is actually in love? Who is this mysterious man? And if the feelings are true then...well, why was he called? [This was supposed to be a chapter after Invitation.]

[Invitation 2- Meeting Cathal]

 

Being invited to yet another party thrown at his father's mansion, in the last three months? That was a record for sure, he usually wouldn't risk exposing himself to his father so often in a 'short' amount of time but he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't go. Kanrik let his hand out to let it brush the tall flowers and grass that was planted neatly in a row in front of his father's estates, there were a few servants that were scurrying about setting fancy ribbons all over and balloons and when he'd past they would nod politely, 'welcome home' and continue with their chore.

 

Home? Ha, not here. Which is exactly why Kanrik had to knock and wait to be let in instead of just walking in the mansion himself.

 

After knocking he heard the familiar yelling from beyond the door, his father was probably yelling new orders to ensure everything for the party was ready and absolutely perfect, and his suspicion was true when the door opened and he was greeted with the blond gelert wearing the obnoxious looking furs and cape. Alphonse blinked in surprise, which took Kanrik off guard honestly because he had an invitation to the party, and he had a letter saying that he should come, did his father forget?

 

“Arlen.” Alphonse gasped standing himself straighter and smoothing out the fabric of his bright colored shirt, Kanrik's eyes darted to the side and then back to his father, unsure if he should just leave because his father is acting just...awkward. On the other side Alphonse was debating his actions as well. He wasn't expecting his only son to be coming by, on the same night of an important faction party at that. He wasn't sure if his son was there because of an emergency or...well, he doesn't really visit often, even if it _was_ an emergency. The royal coughed nervously into his fist and turned himself to let the younger gelert inside, “Uh, please, come in.”

 

“Thanks.” Kanrik replies slowly, walking in there's two servant girls there holding different colors for the tablecloths, he gives them a smile and a nod, amused with himself when they nod back and begin to whisper and giggle to each other. Alphonse sighs aggravatingly at the choices before him, looking back and forth between the colors of cloth and then pointing to the golden table cloth with the white trimmings and waving his hand so the girls can be dismissed. Kanrik reaches into his trouser's pocket to pull out the invitation and the letter that was sent to him, he was cautious, making sure that the only address other than the returning one on the envelope was his condo in Brightvale's. He's rarely ever there anyways, so it was a good address to fake on some of his more 'family oriented' documents. “I was told to come by today, if you want I could leave--” hey, if he can easily dodge an awkward reunion by leaving the party he'll be more than obliged to take it. Alphonse snatched the envelope and invitation from his son, looking it over—yes, that was the party invite he sent to every one of his guests for tonight, official seal and everything—and when he peeks at the envelope his expression changes from concern, to curious, and then to indifferent.

 

“Oh I see, no wonder.” Alphonse hands the papers back and waves is hand, “Well, those weren't from me. Those are from your uncle.”

 

“Uncle Nickolas is here?” How odd, well sure they're brothers and sometimes his father will make Nickolas come by whenever a party was being thrown, but he had just seen Nickolas in Krawk Island two...three weeks ago? He had his own estates there and the cleric usually hung around the 'Ben and Bow Inn', an establishment that was run by a family friend. So, why had Nickolas A: Returned to the family mansion? and B: Invited Kanrik to a party that he initially wasn't invited to? Kanrik looks back to the party's ticket in his left hand, and then to the letter in his right, then back to his father who is watching him with an unamused glance. “How the hell do you two have the same handwriting?”

 

“We don't.”

 

“Uh, _**yeah**_ , you do.”

 

“We don't—ugh, just, hush up and follow me. Your uncle should be on the balcony—praying or whatever.” The thief didn't even bring up a valid excuse or another statement to argue, he was just wanting to see why his uncle had requested him in the first place. The two royals passed through the hallways that bustled with life and energy, many of the servants were busy decorating the interior and a few others were talking amongst themselves to ensure that everything was getting done to the master's liking. When they had reached the second floor Kanrik finally caught a glimpse at the albino gelert wearing the dark looking maid attire, he would love to say hi to Mary-Ann but it looks like she's a little too busy bossing the other servants around. It's a shame he had family business at the moment, that would be fun to watch too. “So,” Alphonse began again as they continued to walk across the long hallway, “If you thought I had sent a letter to you and you came, I can think that--”

 

“I only came because I didn't have an important client waiting for me.” Kanrik immediately blurted out, of course he didn't also want to admit that it was to save his ears if his father _did_ invite him over and he didn't come. Knowing it was Nickolas who requested him though, he would drop everything for him, Nickolas has been there for him a lot over the years and he's always accepting to him even when he first became a thief many years ago, among many other things. His own father didn't know of the occupation, or other little facts about him, truthfully Alphonse never gave the time or effort in trying to get to know him and Kanrik became numb to it all. It doesn't matter anymore. Alphonse nodded is head slowly, the pride in his shoulders not faltering even once after his son cut him off.

 

“I see, and here I thought you came back because you actually want to spend time with your father. Unless, you're here for someone else.”

 

“Well I'm here for uncle Nickolas, obviously, since you told me that he wrote this.” Kanrik said waving the letter around in front of his father's face, a smug grin on his face when his father pushes his hand away. Though the thief was even more curious when his father remained quiet, and unfortunately his curiosity got the best of him, “But what did you mean by ‘someone’ else..?” he didn't mean for this to become a discussion but the slightly taller royal took the opportunity anyways.

 

“I have some really respectful friends coming to the party tonight with their families.” Alphonse slowed his walking pace a little more, they were just a matter of feet away from the large glass and wooden doors that led to the balcony but...no, Kanrik knows Alphonse well enough that if he had a 'great idea' then he would make sure that everyone in the mansion and their mother have heard about it. So, knowing that his uncle is on the balcony and his father is stalling from walking outside and tell him what was on his mind, it was worrisome, it meant that his father was keeping this idea away from Nickolas...someone that, even Alphonse knows, the thief highly respects. And Kanrik had the right to be suspicious. “Knowing that you're here, and you're the only one of my children left that didn't get married I think this is a perfect opportunity to introduce you to some lovely suitors.”

 

“ _ **What**_?” Kanrik gasps digging his heels instinctively into the carpet to stop himself, did his ears just play with him? Or is his father actually-- “Wait, wait, wait—did you just say _**suitors**_?”

 

“I did.” Alphonse stopped walking as well just when his son did, holding his hands comfortably behind his back, his serious gaze continued to watch the young blue gelert nonchalantly. “Katherine informed me that you might not want to court any lovely ladies because you...” he pauses a moment, losing his grip so he can wave a gloved hand in the air as he tries to collect the right words. Kanrik squints accusingly at his father, his teeth gritted.

 

“Like guys as well?”

 

“Exactly.” Alphonse said patting his youngest on the shoulder, “I talked to a few of the other royal families and I couldn't believe how many other sons didn't get married because of the same— _tastes_. I think once you meet with these young men you might actually come around and finally marry.” Kanrik's face was starting to hurt from him holding the disgusted expression that twisted it. What the actual hell? It was awkward enough keeping this secret away from his father but now...things are getting even more awkward now that his father _does_ know. Not to mention the little grudge he had for his older sister Katherine had begun to dig itself deeper, sure the first little grudge against her was because she used to tug on his ears, slide spyders in his shoes or hang him upside down over the balcony when they were children. But now it's gone too far.

 

The real reason why Kanrik didn't get married is because...well he had two certain someones he wanted to marry in the past. The first time didn’t really work so well thanks to a band of pirates raiding the whole thing—granted, he didn’t even tell her that it was a wedding he just threw a party and planned to propose then and there. If she would’ve said ‘yes’ then he would’ve made the charming remark: ‘then let’s get married now’ but all that did was just leave him single and down a blade. Damn pirates...He did have someone else in mind too but….

 

No. No. It’s impossible to even think that as an option. He’s still married. Widowed? Sure, but married nonetheless.

 

But why _should_ he get married? He doesn't _have_ to, he likes things how they are now....doesn't he? Kanrik is still mildly disturbed at what his father was planning, suitors, he never thought he'd live long enough to hear his father say that he's brought _men_ for him to meet, and 'tastes'? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 

“I'll pass.” Kanrik mumbles under his breath, not waiting for any form of reaction from his father so he can push the heavy wooden doors upon entering the balcony, not catching the jumbled muttering that came from his father behind him. On the balcony a tall blonde gelert was standing at the marble railing, a hand leaning himself up as his other hand was holding a nicely trimmed white rose. The sight was truly something to behold, Kanrik knew that other than performing at the sermons Nickolas didn't like to sing anywhere else—especially with other people nearby—and even though he wasn't singing, it was still odd to hear the cleric was humming a small tune. His hazel eyes was on the flower he held, a slight flush to his face alongside a smile, the white rose that nearly mirrored his features just in front of his nose. Kanrik knew what the look meant right when he was close enough to see it, though as soon as the wooden doors slammed shut behind Alphonse the cleric sighed, almost in aggravation, and he turned to face the other blonde about a head shorter than him.

 

“Hello Al, oh!” Nickolas had completely turned around so that he can face Kanrik, a smile tugging at his muzzle as he got a little closer and excitedly hug his nephew tightly in his large embrace. “Arlen my son, you actually came! Thank goodness.”

 

“Of course, uncle.” Kanrik grins squeezing the large Gelert in the hug they shared as well, the cleric’s hugs were somehow very contagious. “How have you been?” Nickolas' smile brightens even more, almost making his face as bright as the sun in the sky. And to the guild master's surprise, the large pet actually chuckles.

 

“Absolutely fine, child. Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule--”

 

“You do know that he thought _**I**_ sent the letter.” Alphonse sneered folding his arms across his chest, the cleric roles his eyes melodramatically as he answers plainly that they do have the same handwriting. “We do NOT. My 'i's look much more _profound_ than yours.” the royal argued throwing his hands in the air as he sees that his older brother was now ignoring him by playing with his son's hair. The shorter blonde huffs, about to turn away and leave the two alone until he sees an envelope that is still resting on the balcony, the paper was dark with white trims. “Oh? What's this?”

 

“It's _paper_ , brother.” Nickolas answers in a nasal tone he's smiling against his brother's glare as he continues to let his fingers slide through Kanrik's hair, the thief is trying his best not to grin the whole time, it's a good thing he remembered to brush his hair before coming to the mansion. Alphonse unfolds the contents inside the dark envelope, the paper inside was just as dark and the writing was incredibly neat, and in cursive. The royal reads the letter hurriedly then stops himself, Kanrik caught the strange reaction from his father and watches closer, Alphonse's eyes go back to the top of the page and slowly make it's way down and then he let's his hands fall and his eyes glare back at the tall cleric.

 

“No.” Nickolas looks up, not bothered at the sudden outburst from Alphonse but Kanrik was shocked at the frustration that cloaked his father's face. “He's not welcomed at my estates.”

 

“You sent him an invitation.” Nickolas grins menacingly with sharp eyes and a very toothy grin that showed his canines, the thief remained ever still in this weird brotherly quarrel that was taking place. His uncle was a man of peace, yes, but that grin—those threatening eyes—it looked completely foreign and actually quite nerve wrecking. “He's a guest, to your party and to our family property. Besides, how would Madame Minerva react when she finds out that you had deliberately refused entry to one of her favorite guests?” Now Alphonse looked terrified, just as much as Kanrik when he had heard the name...

 

Madam Minerva, no, that can't be. The leader to The Sway? Great, it’s another faction party.

 

Both brothers remained silent, the younger brother glaring daggers at the older who was still playing with his nephew's hair and held the mysterious rose in his other hand. Alphonse mutters, 'the rose was from him, wasn't it?' making Nickolas shrug his shoulders with complete ease, “He said it reminded him of me.” Alphonse swore under his breath, though his teeth were still painfully gritted and so between his own pointed teeth only came out as a sharp sounding 'tsk', with that he turned himself away from the cleric. His cape almost getting caught by the furs when the balcony doors slam loudly behind him. Nickolas sighs, exhausted maybe, but not because he argued with the younger master of the house. Kanrik looks up at him, curious, but also amazed to see that someone was able to send his father running away, the cleric catches a glimpse of the younger gelert's eyes and he laughs softly. “I'm sorry you had to see that, Kanrik.”

 

“I don't mind, that was pretty impressive.” the thief peeks at the rose in Nickolas' hand and then back to the doors his father retreated from, he's curious but he can make a pretty good guess that his father didn't like this mysterious guy at all.

 

“You must be wondering why I had requested you here.” the cleric begins finally taking a step towards the marble pillar on the corner of the railing, he could see the thoughts that rush behind the gaze in the young thief's eyes, he's trying to put pieces of a puzzle together without having all of it together. Spirits bless him, he was the same way when he was that young. Kanrik joins Nickolas at the railing, he turns himself around so that he can jump up and sit on the wide railing and be, at least, a little closer to his uncle's height. Nickolas looks back at the flower in his grasp, his nose dips just a little to it's center so that he can smell the delicate fragrance it housed. “I wanted to introduce you to someone, someone very dear to me.” he smiles, a laugh as soft as the flower's petals escaping him. “You have met him before, but you were just a pup...possibly five or six months old? He tried to help you roll over but you would nip at him whenever he got his hand close, you wanted to do it by yourself.”

 

“Wow.” Kanrik musters, he was unsure how to really respond but knowing that there was someone that—wait, wait, wait a minute. Dear? As in Nickolas actually was in love with someone? “You said that they were very dear to you?” the cleric got silent, his eyes looking over the flower he held and stare at the shores just behind the mansion.

 

“Yes.” Nickolas doesn't really know how else to put it, he twirls the rose in between his fingers, looks off to the side and then back to the other. Another tired sigh escaping him, “Kanrik, you have had a romantic partner in the past, correct?”

 

“Uh,” Kanrik chuckles anxiously and rubs the back of his neck, he's had more than a few and it feels a little awkward that his uncle was asking about it. Then again, other than his sister Katherine—unfortunately—he's never really spoke about relationships to anyone else....no. No, there was _one_ other person... “I have, yeah.”

 

“That was more than just a simple hesitation, child.”

 

“Because it's a little embarrassing.” the thief rolls his eyes seeing the tall gelert's curious glance, “Embarrassing for _me_ , I had--” Kanrik counted on his fingers and totally ignored the actual count when he had to go on his other hand. “--a couple, romantic relationships. Yes.” Nickolas laughs a little, this boy was becoming more and more like his other uncle Aridan. Strange, yet comforting how similar and different these two were, it made him feel a little nostalgic. The cleric took that answer then, looking back down to the gift that was sent in with the not-so-anonymous letter and he shrugs his covered shoulders.

 

“I...have been thinking more about relationships recently, after I had visited my dear friend at his home.” Kanrik nods his head, listening very carefully to the other's thoughts. “It was a bit of a rocky start, but then we had a very lovely dinner and...well...” Nickolas grins into the flower, his eyes closed and the flush that Kanrik saw before when he had came in with his father began to come back to his uncle's face. “...we...got a little more intimate than I ever thought we would. I don't mind, not in the least. We've known each other since we were children in the holy order, he disappears for ten odd years and then right when he comes back we become—like this—intimate.”

 

“You love him.” Kanrik implies with a teasing grin, Nickolas looks up at him and says 'of course' making the thief roll his eyes. “I mean you love him—love him— _romantically._ ” he can't help but feel accomplished when he saw the reddening of his uncle's cheeks after he says that and so he decides to have a little bit of fun. “You want to live with him in a nice little house off on the shore, have a petpet or two and just talk for days about different hobbies and such, go to nice fanciful dinners and hold hands.”

 

 

“Ok,” Nickolas says in a very embarrassed huff, holding his hand in front of the young guild master's face as if to shut him up but creating nothing but laughs in between them. “That is enough out of you, Kanrik. I'm not here for you to—to tease me, I really want some advice.” Kanrik can't help but be surprised, he was actually just thinking that his uncle wanted someone to tell him about this mysterious guy he was crushing on. Besides, he knew the feeling, if he could he'd talk on for hours about...

 

“It's just...” Nickolas begins slowly when he doesn't hear a reply from the younger gelert, he huffs again, continuously twirling the rose in his grasp and his eyes soften. The rose reminded him of...does that mean he also thinks of him just as much? “My head starts to spin whenever I think of him, but when I'm not thinking of him then I begin to feel empty. I also just feel...complete, knowing that he loves me.” Nickolas buries his nose into the rose and turns his head away to hide his reddening face, muttering 'jerk' under his breath. Kanrik grins, oh yeah, his uncle is totally in love, it's painfully obvious even if the cleric can't believe it himself, there is no sense in trying to deny it now.

 

“Oh yeah, I know how that feels _exactly_.” Kanrik leans a little back more so that his hands were resting just on the edge of the marble railing he still sat on, he looks up at the swaying branches from a tree that sheltered them from the harsh but softly glowing sun, adoring the little peeks into the blue sky in between the leaves. “It sucks.”

 

“You say it so casually, tell me Arlen, do you still get that feeling?” Kanrik knew that his uncle was serious if he had brought up his birth name, still, unphased by the serious question the thief lifts a hand so that he can rub the back of his neck again. He's laughing, anxiously probably, trying to look calm and collected but it's starting to not look as such.

 

“Juuust about every damn day. More or less.” he laughs a little more, he knows his uncle well enough to respect morals, laws, beliefs and all that other many [self proclaimed] 'pointless' stuff that Kanrik himself wouldn't really think twice about, not if they didn't call for it. So he knew pretty damn well then, there was no way that his uncle was having feelings for someone if they were married. Not like him... “At least your 'other' isn't a married man, uncle.” The horrified look on Nickolas' face, a holy man, was enough to make any 'sinner' think twice at what they had done. It wasn't threatening like the expression he gave his father in their quarrel, but it looked like a horrified expression that read Nickolas was about to dunk his head into a tub of holy water. Maybe. He's done it before, but the expression he made back then looked much more calmer than this one.

 

“A married ma—for spirits' sakes, Kanrik, how the hell do you even live through that?” he was extremely curious, Nickolas' only concern was he had no idea if his friend was too busy to be in such a committed relationship, but his nephew was having these sort of feelings for a man who was married? No, Nickolas was looking closer at his nephew's face and he can see the turmoil behind his bright green eyes. The thief reaches into his pocket to pull out a charm connected to a chain, it seemed to be made out of bronze and the decoration that covered it was extravagantly detailed, the emblem itself looked familiar to Nickolas however. Kanrik sighs, sliding his thumb over the charm and he grins though it looks to be very forced....very pained.

 

“I guess...I just hope that he feels the same way about me.”

 

“And that,” Nickolas asks pointing to the charm in the other gelert's hand, “is a sign of both of your betrothal?”

 

“What? N-No!” Kanrik gasps clutching the necklace close to his chest, he lets the item fall only so that he can hold it by the chain, making sure that he doesn't rub the item the wrong way and accidentally summon it's owner. That would be very mortifying. “What is it with everyone wanting me to get married? I don't—not now! I, I don't even see myself as the marriage type!” Nickolas holds his hand up slowly and, oddly enough, that was enough to get the younger gelert to calm down and stop talking. Though his breathing is still a little bit rapid from the question,

 

“Your father has told you about the suitors then.” when Kanrik answers yes the cleric's face twists to disgust and he sucks on his teeth in detest. “I told that idiot it was your choice, no doubt he's already invited the families to the party. I'm sorry Kanrik, I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“N-No, no you didn't upset me, I just...” great, now he was beginning to feel bad for snapping at his uncle, the one who had invited him over for some relationship advice. Kanrik groans into his other hand, letting the one that still held the summoning charm to dangle into his lap. “I just don't know what to feel right now uncle,” desperate to change the subject the thief looks back up to the cleric who is watching him with sharp, intelligent eyes. “though I _am_ happy that you have found someone to love though. Sure—it sucks, the feeling of being so apart from him, but if they love you back, which you said so yourself that he does, then you don't really have anything to worry about. You two could—I donno, get together, stay at your manor in Krawk Island if you like. Take nice long walks on the beach before dinner.” the gelert stops, he wishes sometimes that he could walk on the beach with...no, of course it's not his fault that the beach brings him pain. Besides, they always have nice long walks across the bridge, even though he really didn't tell him that walking on that very bridge brings him pain too. Realizing that he was holding off the rest of the sentence Kanrik sits up a little straighter, coughing into his fist and he finally puts the summoning charm back into his pocket. “Or whatever it is you two like to do. This guy though, you said I knew him from long ago so...what's his name?”

 

“Ah, ah. I'm not saying a word until he arrives.” Nickolas chuckles waving a finger, “I haven't said his name once yet, I'm making sure your father doesn't know who he is so that he can remain _almost_ completely anonymous.”

 

“But, father knows who he is? Sorta, he knew that he sent the letter and the rose.”

 

“Well, Al has seen the gifts that are dropped off for me here. He’s met him briefly when he was around your age, and he's seen the...uhm.” Nickolas chuckles a little, pulling back the fabric that formed the robe's collar to show his nephew the small dark marks on his neck and collarbone. At first Kanrik thought they were bruises but they were too scattered to be finger marks, and too small to be made from a fight—oh. _**OH**_. “The....the love marks. The jackass didn't warn me that he had left these marks on _purpose_ to spite your father so I had no idea they were even there until Alphonse pointed them out, you should've seen his face when he found out, oh you would've loved it.” Nickolas fastens the robe shut again and sighs, “I just thought, since this is the first time I've ever felt this way towards anyone—and you're the only child I've looked after that still lives in the area, that I can introduce you both. I've told him a lot about you--”

 

“So?” Kanrik interrupts with a grin on his muzzle, he rests his chin in his palms, leaning forward so that his elbows rest against his knees. “What's he like, then?” Nickolas' face flushes again, muttering something under his breath as he tries to look away at the potted plant next to him, but the thief doesn't let the cleric get off so easy. “Is he—tall? Short?”

 

“Taller than you, but he's still shorter than me. I guess he’s a little taller than your father.”

 

“I'd be worried if he was taller than you, honestly.”

 

“Shut up.” The tone was mockingly, but Nickolas shivers as well at the thought because there was only one other man that happened to be taller than him when he still remained at the Cathedral. It was still hard to forget him sometimes, especially after all that he’s done to him and to... “I've told you once of another man who was taller than myself, right? He had this...weird fascination with me?”

 

“Oh yeah, yeah—what was his name again? Ludwig? That guy sounded like a total creep.” Kanrik sits up again, crossing his leg over the other with the grin still present on his face. “Anyways, this guy you like, is he—handsome? At least in your standards? I mean—don't get me wrong, I got some pretty _high_ standards.” Nickolas chuckles, nudging his nephew on the shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Are you certain? If your mother went with my younger brother I don't really think you or your sisters have that high of standards. And if you're anything like _**me**_ , then, well...” the cleric smiles into another laugh, leaning against the marble ledge so that he can lean over just a bit and get lost in his thoughts and the crisp salty shore breeze. “Then we might agree that we're attracted to the dark, handsome, sarcastic and mysterious.”

 

“Damn it, I didn't think that was a family trait.”

 

“Oh it is.” Nickolas laughs and slowly he stops himself, he remembers something—something important. “Kanrik?” the thief can see it in his uncle's face that a thought had invaded his mind, he hums back in acknowledgment but doesn't comment anything, he's waiting patiently to know what it is exactly he's remembered. “You're awfully close to Jenner Rathbone, at least, he has spoken about you quite a bit when he comes over to the mansion. And that insignia is from his family's crest, correct?”

 

Hearing nothing from his nephew Nickolas looks up and sure enough the guild master is looking away, no doubt trying to hide his face from him. But he has known better, in all of his years and experience with confessions and talking to so many people, the cleric can already sense the guilt, the pain, and the fear of him knowing just who it is that Kanrik is infatuated with.

 

The cleric sighs softly, he has helped raise this gelert since he was just a small newborn, he should know better than anyone else that Nickolas wouldn't dare to get angry at him, especially not over something as complex as love. “I see.” he begins trying his best not to smile so he can keep the deep color in his tone, “Well by spirit's might, you're just like your sisters—who prefers the much more _darker_ types. I mean...drat, I shouldn’t say anything because I like a monster hunter who can summon arcane portals and does exorcisms in his free time but...” the cleric crinkles his nose a little in thought, he's ignoring the surprised expression on Kanrik's face as he contemplates more and then nods his head slowly, than a little more boldly as he shrugs. “No, no. I can see it, I guess he's—handsome? He's surely not as bad as your father, but then again a lot of others look better than him. He's very intelligent, we speak about wine and books often—in that order—and at least and he's quite poetic in this own way. Very informative with languages and magic, he's a pleasant man with manners. I mean, he surely hasn't killed anyone who works at the mansion yet. Dark? Mysterious? Hell if I should know what he does when he works so that immediately covers those traits.” Nickolas laughs weakly as his shoulders shook, “Ugh, that's awkward. Not your infatuation or anything like that, just—I guess I should've noticed that you two were so close. But of course, your secret is safe with me, child.”

 

“Thank you, uncle.” the thief sighs in relief but smiles warmly at the sudden hard pats on the shoulder Nickolas gives him. “Exorcisms, huh?”

 

“I can't _**stand**_ those.” Nickolas mutters with a twisted muzzle again, he sighs, “Unfortunately though I have had many people in the past asking me to help them preform such a task, and luckily I was blessed with my friend coming along and helping me with them. Apparently he’s done six of them in one day before, it’s horrifying but when you meet him in person I do believe you’ll think it fits his character quite well.” with the sudden shift in the wind, and feeling the warmth against his face on the other side Nickolas came to the conclusion that he has been on the balcony for a very, very long time. Sure enough when he looks up at the sky and sees that the sun is much closer to the west he almost jumps in surprise, it did come in handy to learn how to tell time by looking at the sky after all. “Spirit's fire! I've been outside for _**how**_ many hours?”

 

Kanrik looks up at the sky, sure some time has past and he's gotten a general understanding as to tell the time with the sun, moon and stars but he's not as accurate as his uncles when it came to using it. By the way the cleric scrambles for the envelope, letter and the rose he can see that he must've been out here longer than anticipated. “Kanrik—Arlen, we must get inside! The party's going to start in a couple of hours and I'm not even properly dressed! You'll need to be in your royal garbs too, hum, the green one looks nice. Or maybe the—no, no—I think you should wear the light blue with the house's insignia on it.” Kanrik rolls his eyes, well, at least Nickolas remembers the outfit that he didn't mind to wear because it was comfortable.

 

“Yes uncle, of course.”

 

“I will be wearing my ceremonial garbs, that way we can both be wearing something light and your father can stick out a little more with the darker tones. Also-- is it normal to feel like I want to—to impress him? By wearing something nice?”

 

“Yes uncle, and believe me: he’ll think that you look amazing in anything.” Kanrik laughs a little at his uncle's awkwardness because surely he's never had anyone worry about—oh wait, no, he remembers when his older sister Janette was about to get married and she was worried about what she was going to wear. Well, he was seven years old at the time and it was a wedding that was filled with pirates so they didn't really have standards but...man, this is all feeling nostalgic. “Maybe you should wear that one—gold thing you usually wear on your wrist for parties?” He's walking close trying his best to keep up with the cleric who is hurrying down the hallway and towards his chambers, which is easier said than done because the tall blonde walks with larger strides. Nickolas bites on his lower lip in thought,

 

“You mean my--? Oh yes! The gold Wadjet bracelet, well, I...hm, it might clash with my robes don't you think? There's nothing gold on it.”

 

“Precisely, I think it'll make you a look little more bold. He might like the boldness.” Kanrik insinuates, making Nickolas laugh a little, the moment that they stop walking in front of his chamber doors so the cleric turns to face his nehpew.

 

“I guess so, I'll give it a try. In the meantime, the light blue outfit and the fur trimmed boots should do. And don't forget to fix your hair of course.” Kanrik nods with a 'yes, sir' and awaits for anymore orders from his uncle, but instead he witnesses the gelert giggling more into his fist and pushing back his medium length blonde hair. “This is exciting, at least for me, I never had fun preparing an outfit before a party like this.... Oh jeeze, I'm rambling, um, I'll be out soon when and if you're finished earlier than I am I will be down stairs in the ballroom. I'm going to sit in my usual seat and wait for the guests to arrive, they should be here soon.” the cleric's smile softens a little more. “Also thank you, Arlen. For coming to see me.”

 

“I just wish I can do more, uncle.” Kanrik says with a smile and he nods his head, “Now get going, if you need help deciding on anything else to wear you know where my room is.”

 


	2. Invitation- The Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Nickolas was still healing from one of the most traumatic moments in his life. He never really thought that he'd be able to show his face in public but...thanks to a wonderful childhood friend of his, healing just came sooner. He's been invited to a faction party, by his parents and the Sway's request--what was he to do? Especially with all the drama going around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This one is one of the most recent stories, but it's part of the "Invitation" series. It was supposed to show how Nickolas and Cathal were both healing differently after Damian's kidnapping, what Nickolas' parents thought of Cal and more importantly: what would've looked like to be the beginning of a romantic relationship between Nickolas and Cathal. 
> 
> In an older fanfic of mine it stated that the Dutches [Minerva] had a crush on Cathal since she first met him. Cathal is quite the charmer, and because of his lively energy and the way he behaves around the other Sway members he's an 'honorary member' to them. A lil to Cal's dismay [because his faction is The Awakened]. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!]

“--to be born into this faction is a privilege we all carry.” the black Lenny wearing a suit grinned looking through the crowd before continuing. “This party is to celebrate the many years we have together as members of the most sophisticated of the factions—as the most sophisticated of many families.”

 

“This guy is really full of himself, huh?” the voice besides Nickolas whispers, the blonde looks over at the corner of his eye to the Christmas Gelert besides him. Wearing a black and red suit with accessories trimming his outfit with hints of gold, he was smirking of course, internally laughing at the faction leader’s words. Nickolas’ muzzle twists into a soured expression as he gently drums his fingertips against his leg, just trying to find something to do and ignore the opening banquet speech.

 

“I told you, you don’t have to be here, Cal.” it was true, he was invited not ‘inclined’ to be here like himself. Nickolas’ parents were both born into The Sway, that meant that he, his brother, and sister were all members just because their parents were the generation before them. He wasn’t proud of being part of this, but he had secretly joined alliance with the Seekers and to spare himself getting caught he had to show up at every Sway event. Or at least, just the important ones. The Annual Dinner Banquet had to be the most important of all events for the Sway, everyone came and can invite anyone they wanted to; there was food, music, dancing and gossiping. Nickolas’ mind came to Cathal when he got the invitation, he doesn’t know why either...maybe to feel less alone.

 

“Nonsense.” Cathal says reaching over to grab Nickolas’ hand to guide him to holding his arm, it was the way that most couples would usually walk down a street in Neovia—a partner holding onto their other’s arm—even Nickolas knew that, which is probably why his face began to burn a little at the gesture. “This is one of the few reasons why I’m ever so glad to have been invited, Nicko. So I can make sure that his grubby hands don’t touch yours.”

 

“And the other reasons you’re glad to be here?” Nickolas asks, raising a suspicious brow when Cathal shrugs and musters ‘I haven’t been to a party in a very long while’. “ _You_ went to parties?”

 

“Family events, mostly, they were extravagant.” Cathal comments under his breath seeing that the Lenny leader was glancing through the crowd again when others around them had began to whisper their own conversations during the speech. The whispering quieted down and when the leader began to speak again so did Cathal, “Sometimes my family would hold parties big enough that half of the village comes to join us.”

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think these are your normal parties, Cal.” Nickolas whispers back, his face burning even more when his friend reaches up a little to rub his muzzle under his chin and against his neck. The gesture makes the cleric smile softly and he rubs his muzzle back against his. “Just behave yourself around these people, they’ll know immediately that you’re an outsider the very moment we walk in.”

 

“Of course my dear, you have my word: I will not cause any _unnecessary_ chaos.” the hunter insists resting his head on Nickolas’ shoulder, the cleric’s mind quickly races to that of how ‘touchy’ the two of them had become in the last couple of years, making him almost completely unaware that the small garden gate opened up before the guests. Cathal lead Nickolas with a single step and finally the blonde was back in the present, realizing that the banquet had started. Still walking arm and arm Nickolas led Cathal through the crowd and the small path that led to the large privately owned beach to the Sway—there were tables with beautiful white tablecloth lined with gold trimmings and golden silverware, candles on beautiful stands to surround them in beautiful soft lighting, a large table covered in decadent food and refreshments, two fountains alive and bubbling with chocolate and a band off to the side playing classical music. Nickolas immediately heard the Christmas Gelert chuckle, “My love, would you like to find your parents while I get us some refreshments?” It would’ve been a little concerning because Cathal was smiling that dung eating grin and chuckling when he had asked that question, but Cathal had also given his word, which meant that he was all for sticking with it. Nickolas played with his friend’s sleeve for a moment to take a glance around, he knew where his family usually sits at these sort of parties and he was hoping he can catch up with them beforehand to give them a ‘warning’ of Cathal’s presence. But...he also doesn’t want to be left alone either…

 

“That would be nice,” Nickolas feigns a smile though his friend quickly sees through it because now he’s looking rather uneasy by his answer, “really, I insist. You go explore, I’ll go find mother and father.”

 

“The moment you need me, I’ll be there at your side.” Cathal states smiling as he brings Nickolas’ hand to his lips for a small kiss on the back of it. ‘I know you will’ he answers back and softly laughs at the energetic wave Cathal makes as he disappears into the crowd. With a large intake of air Nickolas looks around again and starts to head to the table just besides the band, the one on top of a wooden stage, that was where the faction leader and his family sits. For some reason, his family always sat on the right side of them but usually his father would sit at the family’s table to talk with the Leader and his wife.

 

Easily enough, both of his parents and the Leader were happened to be standing just before the stage, giving each other greetings.

 

Nickolas takes slow even strides over to them, mindful that his shoulders look stern and his spine was straight so that he can look more calm and empowered—until, that is, when he felt something run right into the center of his back and make him almost topple over.

 

“Nick! I thought you weren’t going to wear a _**dress**_ this time!” a younger blonde gelert grins with his tongue peeking just in between his teeth, Nickolas straightens himself and smooths out the wrinkles in his robe with an aggravated huff.

 

“Funny, I could’ve sworn that my brother wasn’t ten years old anymore—he should’ve already known the difference between a dress and a holy man’s robe.” Sure, his brother Alphonse had speed, but Nickolas had his reach. Which is precisely why he was able to quickly lean over and wrap his arms around his brother, succeeding in keeping him still no matter how much the younger Gelert wiggled in his grasp, “I guess I have to take you then, and beat you with some holy reeds!”

 

“Just wait till you let me go, you won’t be able to catch up, Nick!” Alphonse yelps the moment that Nickolas grabs him by the arms and raises him up into the air, being that he stood almost two heads taller than his brother that meant he was hanging almost three feet off the ground. It was cruel, maybe, but Nickolas couldn’t help but laugh almost hysterically at his brother’s feet swaying and kicking to try getting himself down. “Ah!! Put me down, Nick! You know I hate heights!”

 

“Do you yield?”

 

“S-Sure! Yeah! I yield, I yield!”

 

“Good.” Nickolas gently lets his brother down and he knew, exactly, that his brother was going to attempt to punch him in the arm (he always does), so he held his hand up to catch the incoming attack. Every time that he manages to catch his brother’s punch, every time his brother looks so surprised that he’s seen his attack, and then he gets puzzled, and then annoyed, remembering that: yes, he has Insight, and yes, he can use it far better than he can. Hearing the oh-so-familiar-commotion of the two bother’s teasing their mother Bridget turned around and grabbed onto her husband’s arm to bring his attention from the conversation and to where she was looking. Once everything had settled down she hurries over with her arms outstretched,

 

“Nickolas!” the taller Gelert barely had time to prepare himself for his mother’s stronger grasp pulling him into her—much shorter—embrace, he laughs though, more than happy to be with his mother after so many years on and off, being away. “My darling son how are you? Are you well? Have you been eating? Oh, my poor Nickolas--”

 

“Mother, I’m fine, really.” Nickolas laughs hugging her back, though he knows that the last time that his mother had ‘seen him’ it was when he had stayed at the mansion at the lowest point of his life. Even after a few long seconds pass his mother still hangs onto her older son, making Nickolas laugh a little more. “Mother--”

 

“Bridget, if you keep hugging him like that he’s going to turn hunchback.” John jokes turning himself around so that he can be face to face with Nickolas, Bridget finally lets go in time for him to grab Nickolas by the hand for a shake and then hug him tight. “How have you been feeling, Nickolas?”

 

“A little better, father.” it was true, thanks to his friend staying with him Nickolas was able to heal and complete many things that he’d never thought was achievable. Of course, he was still hurting deeply on the inside, but he had a very dear friend with him on every single step of the way during his healing, the hole was still in his heart but not as a giant gaping, bleeding wound like it was before. John seemed relieved, he can see that the fire in his son’s eyes were there again and he had hope in them, still. Knowing that they were in the presence of the faction leader John turns himself around to the black Lenny,

 

“Roland, you remember my son Nickolas.”

 

“Nickolas Devant.” Roland smiles taking a step forward and stretching his hand out so that he can give the blonde Gelert a stern shake of his hand, Nickolas accepts and shakes back. “I haven’t seen you since you were younger than your brother now, I trust that you have been well?” Nickolas nods his head answering ‘of course sir’. The blonde looks over to the faction leader’s side realizing that the young royal girl Lenny with the tightly tied black hair and black dress finally came to the meeting place. “Ah good, Minerva you remember the Devant’s son, Nickolas.”

 

“It’s so good to see you again, Nickolas.” Minerva grins

 

 

– – [skip]

 

 

“So you’re going to be taking over your father’s position then? That should be exciting.” Nickolas comments with his hands collapsed neatly into the folds of his robe, the young royal held her head up high and huffs,

 

“It should come sooner, the sooner I become the faction leader the sooner I can make the much needed changes around here.”

 

“Like what, exactly?” Nickolas as very curious, Minerva was a very intelligent young woman—yes—but she could be very...strange. Minerva doesn’t even consider the look of inquiry that was laced in her acquaintance's face, her thoughts are on her ‘big plans’,

 

“Well, we need to cover more ground. Not just in Krawk Island either, we need to branch out more to the other more populated cities and Kingdoms. We need to influence more.”

 

“Are you saying that you’re willing to except others who are not born into the faction?”

 

“Only if it is absolutely necessary, otherwise, no.”

 

Well it was worth a shot.

 

Nickolas takes a drink from the punch in his hand and takes a moment to look around before he sees the very intrigued and mystified Minerva staring off to the other side of the banquet, it was actually quite the sight, usually Minerva holds her emotions away from other’s views but here, it was clear on her face.

 

“Who is _that_?” she merely whispers to her much taller friend. The blonde cleric leans over to get a better look in what direction she was staring at and realizes that her eyes were in the direction of Cathal. He spoke with a couple of women who stood in a circle and when he pardoned them to leave he walked and stopped for a moment to shake the hand of one of the higher officers in the faction, patting the man’s shoulder and smiling at him like they were old friends. Whatever it was he said the whole group of men that stood with the officer laughed, but not as much as the officer he spoke to who grabbed on to the Christmas Gelert as he boomed with laughter. When Cathal takes a few more steps away he manages to comment something to the band and wave his arms in the air, as if orchestrating them, and they play a classical mellow beat. He was dazzling the room with his very presence, literally.

 

“Oh, him?” Nickolas manages to laugh and he uses his other hand to pat Minerva on the shoulder, “That’s my dear childhood friend, Cathal.”


	3. Counting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanrik is on the verge of a panic attack during one of his father's parties, Jenner recognizes the signs almost instantly and decides that a little counting game can help him come back to the present. Though it sort of annoys him, it does help a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This one is sorta short, but doesn't belong to "Invitation" soooo, out it stays! As it's own lil jumbled mess....anyways, here's wonderwall.]

 

It wasn't that this banquet was any different than the others, there was no particular reason that his father had made this event, it was just because he felt like it. But there was something odd about it all, Kanrik felt anxious, more anxious than he did at these parties and even though he was able to find Jenner amongst the large crowd there the two of them stood on the side watching as everyone else seemingly danced to the slow music. Kanrik rubbed at his arm a moment, then went to tugging the small curl of hair that brushed against his cheek and he kept twirling the strand between his fingers, over and over. Jenner was quick to see the notion, it was odd that Kanrik was nervous especially at a party [he knew a little too well that Kanrik was much more outgoing and a bit more of a partier than he was], but maybe that was it, this was a sophisticated gathering, not a party he's used to where there's good food and lively music and familiar faces all around. Jenner taps his foot to the slow beat and he's looking around with his eyes,

 

“How many pillars do you see?” Jenner asked in a hushed tone to the nervous gelert next to him, Kanrik gives a quick glance to the duke next to him, muttering that he doesn't know. “Well, count them.”

 

“What good would that do?” the younger gelert asks though he can clearly see that Jenner completely disregards the question and so he rolls his eyes in defeat, he looks around silently counting under his breath and looks back to Jenner who is cool and calm as ever. “Nine pillars.”

 

“How many percussion instruments?”

 

“Seriously? I don't even know what that means, Jenry.”

 

“Oh you know, instruments that have something in hand to be played.” Kanrik bites his lower lip for a moment then begins to count the number of instruments, drums, scrapers, a couple more on top of that. He responds that there's six all together. “And how many windows are in this room?” Jenner asks turning his head to escape the gelert's curious glance, Kanrik pouts then looks at the large windows and counts them too, for the heck of it he'll count how many fountains are in the room, how many pink skirts he can see, how many green top hats have walked by and even how many royals are wearing purple gloves since Jenner is making this counting thing so ridiculous. After a few moments of silence Jenner can see Kanrik's eyes move, searching and he grins at the numbers he's mumbling under his breath. “Well?”

 

“Nine pillars, six percussion instruments, twelve windows, four fountains, seventeen pink skirts, eight green top hats--” Kanrik pauses when another royal male walks by and rolls his eyes yet again, “—nine green top hats, and fifteen purple gloves I've seen so far.” Kanrik answers looking back at the confused expression the assassin made to him. “Your counting game is ridiculous.”

 

“Do you feel better though?” Jenner asks and Kanrik can't help but tense up when he comes to the conclusion that is anxiousness has depleted a good amount, he shrugs his shoulders and turns away from the young thief, “Also, nine pillars, five percussion instruments, twelve windows excluding the sun roof, four fountains, seven colors of ribbon in the balcony and your father's fly is _still_ open.” Kanrik is impressed and he laughs hearing the last bit of information but when he looks, he's horrified to see that his friend was telling the truth.

 

“Holy shit...who do you think is going to tell him?”

 

“Honestly? Nobody.”


	4. The Twins and the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenner is called once again to the Devant mansion for a contract signing, but he stumbles upon the young masters of the Devant family rummaging through their uncle's things. What was that box they found? And why is it so important to them?

 

How many times has he come here in these past two weeks? Four times? Sheesh…

 

Sure, Jenner would often get the same clients because they are thrilled with his services and he’s not one to question the morality behind who it is he’s assigned to eliminate, [he’s in no predicament to question the morality, obviously, he’s the one that’s doing the killing]. But it’s been a long time since a client has requested him for so many contracts in such a short amount of time. The last man who did that obviously had some confidence issues, and of course Jenner would really rather keep his thoughts away from the subject, for many reasons, but the main reason being that after this particular man had fully paid Jenner for his services after ridding all six of his business partners he took his own life the very same night, just after receiving news that the job has been done.

 

It was times like this that Jenner wished that he was a mind reader, just so he can see what’s actually going on in his clients head. Not because he could do something to help, no, but because he was just so curious about the motive that drive these people to...succeed, maybe, or even just to see the trauma and other questionable thoughts they often face. Though, once in a while when he thinks about reading minds he can’t help but think about Nickolas, the cleric that can read the minds of others and see into the past by the use of ‘Insight’. Has he taken a peek into ‘Simeon’s’ past? Has he seen the past and thoughts of family members? Ones that had ill thoughts towards people he loved but his family didn’t approve of? Did he confront said family members when he saw their thoughts? Or did he keep them inside? Maybe his mind is just making up all of these questions because he’s not only curious about Nickolas, but also yet again—for the fourth time in two weeks—he’s off to see Alphonse Devant, Nickolas’ younger brother, to make yet another contract.

 

The young woman who bothered to open the door this time hesitated to invite him inside, it was a common reaction, mostly because they are too scared to move from the doorway. This woman in particular began to fold and unfold a small washcloth she had in her hands over and over while she led Jenner through the large mansion, a nervous habit. Her hands began to slow down however when the sounds of laughter came from upstairs past the staircase that led to the second floor, a small smile came back to her face and with a small sigh it seemed that whatever the sound was it helped her gain a little bit of courage. This was interesting indeed and he can’t help but ask who else was over at the Devant estates.

 

“It’s the master of the house’s twin nephews, young Damian and Calicko. They are visiting with their father Nickolas today, they’re such a delightful pair of young lads.” Damian and Calicko, right, he’s seen them just over two months ago when Damian had talked to him about the three week law, Section A, of course. “Master Alphonse had requested to see Father Nickolas, I don’t know the details specifically but he wanted to talk to his brother about the twins.”

 

“I see, and pray tell, ‘not specifically’? Did you hear anything else from the conversation?”

 

“Not exactly, it was hard to make out who was saying what with all of the yelling.” the young woman whispered softly over her shoulder and then quickly glanced around to make sure that the two of them were still alone walking down the large hallway. “But everyone who works in this household knows exactly what the argument is about, it’s about the boys father—their _other_ father. The Callahan.” Jenner reaches up to tap his knuckle against his chin in thought, now this is rather interesting, he did bother reading into the Callahan family when we got home after meeting Damian and realizing it was in his name. What was more surprising was the fact that the son of the Callahan was alive—or—rather, he hopes for the sake of the two boys and their kind father, he’s alive. From what he was able to gather in the books and other royal documents that most families are ordered to keep [for many reasons, legal affairs being one of them] he’s read that there were only 5 Callahan sons in the area, and all of them were dead. Maybe one of them had faked his death just as he had and went by another unknown name, or maybe fate smiled upon this family and the other Callahan son just lived a way’s away, closer to the mountains side perhaps. He would hate it for someone like Nickolas to argue with his younger brother about his boys birth-father if the man had died some odd years ago when they were young...or something that depressing. Nickolas was a kind man, he didn’t treat Jenner any differently then that of a family friend coming to the mansion, he deserves any and all form of kindness in return. Still, the thought of Nickolas yelling in anger—it did frighten him a little as well, because he was such a large man himself… “Please wait here sir, I’ll go see if the master is ready to see you.”

 

“Am I intruding?” Jenner asked over his shoulder just as the servant bustled by him, he can see her stop in the doorway to ponder and then she shakes her head no, “I see, very well then.” he’d go as far as thanking her for the gossip but he knows all too well that ‘private talks’ about the royal family was strictly prohibited with the servants, even if they did know valuable information. The Gelert assassin sighs to himself, taking a look around one of the smaller private offices that he was waiting in and then walking over to the wall to peek at the portraits that hung there. He was in the middle of reading some coat of arms parchment on the family before he heard the hurried thudding of feet running down the stairs just outside the doorway, some hushed whispering and thudding ensuing to his general direction. Being that he was already close to the wall just besides the doorway Jenner takes a step towards the corner so he can be more hidden but pretending to look still be admiring the documents and portraits on the wall, of course, more curious that anything to see what exactly these boys were planning.

 

“--I swear it, I know this has to be his!” the twins entered the room, walking right past the assassin and head straight for the wooden desk that laid just beyond the threshold towards the giant windows. Damian walked behind the desk and opened a drawer, closed it and then opened the other with a victorious sounding ‘yes!’ and proceeded to put a pile of papers on the desk and then a small wooden box. Calicko looked over his brother’s shoulder to observe the wooden container, his fingers gently gliding over the top of it in fascination.

 

“Fyora’s might—it—it is—!”

 

“I told you! Now if only we can find a way to open--” Damian looked up the very moment that he had felt a presence in the room, when he had came eye to eye with the assassin who continued to quietly watch everything from where he stood his eyes widened and his features became white as a sheet. Calicko asked what was wrong before looking up as well and having the same reaction had fall upon him. The three gelerts became quiet, no one moved, no one blinked, and it sure felt like that no one was breathing. Jenner raises a brow in suspicion, he knew far well that this was Alphonse’s office and the mere fact that these two teenagers were in here going through their uncle’s things was more than just peculiar. He decides to speak first,

 

“Good evening, children.”

 

“Good evening.” Calicko musters up first and though Damian is looking at the assassin right in the eyes his hands slowly grasp the wooden box and pull it under the desk, no doubt to his lap, as if to hide the mysterious object. The younger twin glares at his brother and nudges his back with his arm, “Let’s give it up, we’re caught by Mr. Rathbone anyways.”

 

“No.” Damian says sternly looking at his other half, “How could you say that, Drem? This was dad’s! Isn’t it suspicious that it’s in _**Al’s**_ things? This doesn’t belong to him, this belongs to Father! I don’t care if Mr. Rathbone wants to turn us in--”

 

“I’ve told you before, call me Jenner and secondly--” the gelert assassin began, now deciding to walk up to the boys at the desk, “--who said anything about me turning you over to Alphonse? I’m merely here to meet with him, not to get you two in trouble.” he holds his hand out as if asking to see the object, and though it surprises him a little at first Damian lifts the box and hands it over. The box itself looked normal, to say the least, the wood was stained dark red it looked like and had a few gold designs flowing along the sides and back. On it’s lid there was a very intricate looking lock that was made with gears of metal and gold and glass. It was a puzzle of some kind and by the looks of the scratches on the underside of the lid it seems that someone had tried to open it the ‘hard way’ and failed. “Who did you say this box belonged to?”

 

“Our father...Cathal Callahan.” Calicko answered glaring at his older brother who nudged him hard with his elbow, “Damian told me he found it over three weeks ago, but before he can ask our father about the box’s purpose Alphonse had took it and hid it somewhere.” the younger twin pushes the small purple glasses up more onto his muzzle and peeks over to observe the slight scratches on the container’s surface. “From the looks of it, uncle Al tried to open it in his own unique way.”

 

“Well for the sake of you two, I hope this box doesn’t have a safety feature on it.” Jenner comments turning the box over in his hands and then setting it onto the table, “It’s a puzzle-box, homemade, and if there was a safety feature incorporated into this then it could mean that whatever lays inside has already been destroyed when Al tampered with it.” Jenner looks up to see the frightened reactions from the twins and he can’t help but smile softly at them, he turns the box again so that the lock is facing towards him and he nods his head slowly. “I have an idea how to open it. I had a fascination for puzzles when I was your age.”

 

“Maybe the three of us can solve it.” Damian offered with a growing slanted grin, “That way we can have this all solved before Al can catch us in his office.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! In the end Jenner and the twins manage to get the box open without getting anything damaged on the inside. What's in the box is a bunch of love letters Cathal had sent to Nickolas during his years away, telling Nicko how much he misses the twins and loves them all to death. There's also a folded up artist's sketch of Cathal, Nickolas, and the twins all together when the sons were toddlers. 
> 
> Jenner asks Damian and Calicko to present their findings to their father for him, and when they do Nickolas is overjoyed because he's been looking for his 'letter box' for almost three years. When Nickolas shows his sons the more recent letters from Cathal, Damian and Calicko decide that they want to write a letter to their father as well so all three of them sit down and write one together. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	5. Sibling's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickolas had to break up a really nasty fight between his young nephew Kanrik and his eldest sister Katherine. Even Nickolas was shocked at the amount of damage was done to the poor boy. As he was bandaging Kanrik's wounds, the young Gelert asks his uncle about his older sister, does Katherine really hate him? Why does she act like this? 
> 
> Was she always like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made Katherine, I didn't really like her. She was supposed to be like Alphonse but female, more or less. But over the years I began to like her, or, rather have feelings of her. 
> 
> She's just naturally different, it's not her fault. She would fight with other boys because her father would do the whole: 'hey guess what you might marry one of these boys in the future' and she didn't like that. She often fought with adults because she was told they know everything but they don't. She teases Kanrik because he looks like Aridan, and thinking about him reminds her of their mother.... 
> 
> anyways, here's wonderwall.

“What was Katherine like younger?”

 

Nickolas looked up from his hands, that had just wrung out the warm water soaked towel in them to look into the eyes of his teenage nephew who sat on the counter with his hands besides him, holding himself upright. The young Gelert’s hair was in more disarray then usual, bits of leaves and dirt sticking out of the dark curls, his cheek was swollen—and horribly scratched—and he had his ears pulled, his chest stomped on. It was a nasty fight against against his sister indeed.

 

And now he’s asking about her when she was a child.

 

The blonde Gelert wasn’t sure if he should be more concerned or just be nonchalant about the whole thing, he’s argued with his older sister when he was Arlen—er, Kanrik’s—age long ago. But he’s never gotten into fist fights with her, Alphonse? Well, that was a different story. Nickolas couldn’t hold back the scoffed laugh, his hand bringing the warm damp cloth up so he can lightly dab it against his nephew’s cheek, the teen hisses and recoils a bit thanks to the stinging.

 

“How was Katherine like when she was younger?” Nickolas repeated correcting Kanrik’s still growing grammar, it wasn’t his fault, he was still learning English after all. Another short laugh and the blonde shakes his head slowly, “ _Difficult_.” he stops to think for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. “A little spoiled, since she was the first grandchild and the first daughter.” though instead of giving a long tired sigh or anything like that Nickolas laughs gently, “She was a great student.”

 

“Wait, really?” Kanrik asks in surprise, he doesn’t ask anymore so he can hear more.

 

“Katherine taught me how to teach other children that acted just like her. She wouldn’t sit for a lesson, she would go fighting and biting anyone and everything that came towards her...she was always loud and always tugging my hair, ears or my robes…it was excellent practice, she was fantasic.” Nickolas explains with another sigh, he puts the cloth down and rests a hand in the center of Kanrik’s back so he can whisper a small healing spell and let his magic do the work. “One day I taught her about painting. What it was and how to do it, she took to it very quickly.”

 

“She paints too?”

 

“Yes, Arlen. That old easel that you received for your birthday was Katherine’s long ago, she found out that you liked painting as well and gave it to you.” Nickolas sighs finally once Kanrik mentions under a surprised breath that he never knew because Katherine never told him. “Yes, well, that’s what’s also interesting about Katherine too she…she isn’t so keen on speaking with others. Usually she yells or shares her thoughts through her actions. One of her actions being that she paints her feelings and ideas out instead.” The young Gelert thinks silently for a moment as he contemplates what he’s learning about his ‘cold and distant’ older sister, the one who would play jokes on him by holding him upside down over a well. Or put spyders in his shoes when he isn’t looking. Nickolas’ eyes flash for a moment and he sees these memories and he can’t help but shake his head shamefully, but what comes out of Kanrik’s mouth surprises him.

 

“I heard from others she’s a changeling.”

 

“Oh the other townsfolk would say something as crude as that about her, wouldn’t they?” the cleric huffs and he stops his mending when he feels that there wasn’t anymore damage to Kanrik’s chest. “And you brought this up to her, no doubt?”

 

“I just asked what she thought.” Kanrik mumbles with a reddening face and his ears drooping slightly when his uncle asks how would he feel if one of his sisters went up to him and asked if he was adopted. “I’d…feel bad too.” Nickolas hums that know it all tune he makes whenever anyone he talks with is beginning to learn the errors of their ways. Thankfully, his nephew was a bright one, even with his language barrier. Nickolas continues to dress the smaller injuries Kanrik had, and began to clean the mess out from his tangled hair and he’s curious when he sees the thoughts that spark behind the teenager’s bright green eyes.

 

“You and your sister shouldn’t fight.” Nickolas stops his hands from bandaging Kanrik’s ear for a moment to think, “At least, not resort to so much violence when you fight. It’s not kind, nor healthy. I’ve fought against your father a lot, up to the point where we get all bloody but you don’t see me continuing. I learned that Alphonse is just too damn stubborn sometimes, and he also isn’t worth the injuries...”

 

“Katherine thinks I ruin everything.” Kanrik spits.

 

“Well you think the same about her, my son.” Nickolas calmly states, he pats his nephew on the knee to tell him to get off of the counter and so he can put the supplies away and clean the kitchen. Kanrik is silent still and finally, he asks Nickolas what he should do. “Well, an apology is always nice.” Nickolas brings a hand up to his chin so he can give a quick thought, since Katherine isn’t like other girls then Kanrik would have to do something different to apologize. But he doesn’t get the chance to think before the young blue Gelert turns on his bare heels and runs up the stairs, no doubt to his room since Katherine’s room wasn’t inside the mansion, but out in the greenhouse near the beach. Nickolas shrugs his shoulders and goes to put the supplies away.

 

 

Almost at dinner time Nickolas was helping a servant set up the table and checking on the food when he hears quick feet stumble down the staircase and run out the back door. The servant girl barely has the chance to stop Kanrik and the young thief is already near the beach’s shore, Nickolas excuses himself for a moment and casually walks after, careful to keep his pace far away enough so that he can’t be sensed. The old greenhouse near the shore sat just at the end of Nickolas’ garden, Kanrik was holding a medium sized square-ish something that’s wrapped up in a cloth under his arm, Nickolas watches patiently as the teen raises a hand, hesitates, then softly knocks against the greenhouse’s glass and steel door. Katherine opens the door, a fist raised ready to punch but it doesn’t fly when her younger brother brings the wrapped object up in between them, shielding his face. The young red-head slowly lowers her fist and she grabs the object, staring suspiciously at her brother while she removes the cloth and then finally looks down at the canvas.

 

Her eyes widen, and tears began to collect in her often cold eyes.

 

Kanrik mumbles something in broken English before finally resorting to speaking in his mother’s tongue, Nickolas could make out the words ‘I’m sorry’ in their first language and then Katherine turns to run back into the stained-glass decorated room without a word. Kanrik sighs, seemingly defeated and he begins to head backup the sand covered path towards Nickolas’ mansion when Katherine runs outside again and follows him, a silver tin box in her arms. Kanrik stops when his sister calls, almost unable to catch the box she shoves into his hands and after a moment of carefully observing the box’s exterior he opens it carefully. Nickolas catches a glimpse of many colored paints, beautifully carved paintbrushes and a few mix-matched objects that he can’t really see or describe. Kanrik looks surprised and when he looks up he hesitates for an instant before pulling her in for a hug, Nickolas smiles to himself and walks back into the kitchen when he sees Katherine hugging her baby brother back.


End file.
